The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Nickel Iron batteries are robust, tolerant of abuse, and safe for large scale applications. They are known for having very long calendar and cycle life in comparison to other batteries. Nickel Iron batteries perform well in cyclic applications as the main backup power source for renewable energy and traction power for forklift and locomotive propulsion because of the exceptional tolerance to electrical abuse in higher voltage multiple cell usage against deep discharge and overcharge in comparison to any other battery chemistries.